Integration
by DarkSakura IIDX
Summary: Contains Language and Adult Situations - Sora and Taichi have paired after she and Yamato discovered that they could not complete each other. Is it truly over when you say "goodbye"?
1. Disclaimer

**Title:** Integration

**Chapters:** One.

**Notes:** This is a "what if?" created by the musings of a mind that is pro-Sorato, but has been pro-other pairings. Scared yet?

**Summary:** Sora and Yamato broke up a year before. Despite her relationship with Taichi, does Sora still love Yamato? Does Yamato still love Sora? Will they find the completion they could not find with each other?

**Thanks to:** Michelle, for telling me it wasn't crap. I finished it!

**Disclaimer:** Digimon is owned by Toei, and whoever did that not-so-bad US dub.

**Son of the Disclaimer:** This is Sorato related. If you are anti-Sorato, don't tell me about it. Tell Toei. If you don't like what else I did, that's what the review function is for, isn't it? Make sure you review my fanfic if you read it! _Constructive_ criticism is always welcome!


	2. Integration

**Integration**

----

**in·te·grate** - To make into a whole by bringing all parts together; unify.

----

_"Yamato....it hurts!"_

"Sora, shhhh. It'll pass. Share it with me." She felt his muscles tighten under her fingers as they dug into his arm. "That's it."

The pain did indeed vanish, the solitary whimpers of pain shifted to a gasp, joined with the deeper timbre of her lover's voice. The male's icy blue stare never left that of the female's warm earth tones, even as the duet grew to a screaming crescendo.

"Yamato....!" 

"Don't look away...."

She made sure not to.

He didn't leave after the act was finished, nor did he fall into slumber as Sora suspected he might. Instead he regarded her, eyes shielded by shadow and blonde bangs.

"We can't do that again." Yamato's voice trembled, the depth as he spoke sinking into her, mirroring what she knew to be true.

"No, we can't. Something's missing." Arms flew around the young man's shoulders, holding to him tightly as he buried his face in her auburn tresses.

"Sora...." Her name escaped him in a sorrowful moan. "Sora."

----

"Sora, you still with me?"

"Eh, Taichi, I'm sorry, I was remembering something." Sora directed a weak smile to her boyfriend, blushing has he brushed strands from her eyes.

"You were spacing on me. You sure things are okay?" He seemed satisfied at the nod and smile the young woman offered in response. "Allright. Hey, smiles are good. _Graduation_ is even better, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded faintly, eyes sliding back to meet the cool gaze of the one approaching.

"Taichi, Sora." The Ishida blinked in momentary surprise as his friend's arm found its way across his shoulder.

"Freedom, Yamato!"

"Nn, Taichi, that's until college starts, you know." Sora corrected the excited Yagami, making absolutely sure not to allow her eyes to meet with those of the one who quietly regarded her.

The soft voice foiled her plan. "There's months till then, Sora. Alot can change, even overnight."

If Taichi noticed the uncomfortable reaction his girlfriend displayed, it was well hidden. "Yeah, that's for sure." He reached to scratch the back of his neck. "We were about to go. Give me a call later, allright? Sora?"

"Take care, Yamato-kun." The smile was offered, Sora's fingers twining with Taichi's. "Sure, let's go, Taichi."

The words were faintly stated to the departing pair. "Take care."

The pair walked in silence, closing the distance to the Yagami residence at an easy pace. The taller Taichi glanced in Sora's direction, noting with a sharp frown that she was distracted, thoughts far from the current situation and company. She blinked in surprise as the stairs leading to the apartment were reached, gratefully accepting assistance when she stumbled.

"Oh, Taichi, I'm so uncoordinated today! It must be because of graduation." Sora laughed with the excuse, coloring slightly.

The couple would soon be settled into Taichi's bedroom, where the Yagami held to Sora loosely, leaning back into the pillows on his bed. 

"Sora?"

"Hnn, Taichi?"

"Nothing, Sora. You seem tired. Just rest up." He tried to swallow the lump that rose in his throat. _I tried so hard!_

"You're too good to me, Taichi." She turned to snuggle. "You always have been...." _Better than I deserve._

Whatever Yagami Taichi had to say gave way to silence. Sora had fallen asleep.

----

Ishida Yamato's fist connected with the brick of the wall outside of his apartment, a loud hiss as the air escaped from between pressed lips when the pain registered.

_Don't think about her. She deserves to be happy._ The thoughts were repeated within his mind, the same words that had become a mantra to reinforce the idea that the breakup was indeed for the best. The year of seperation seemed as though it were no time at all. Again, that memory of their final night came unbidden.

"No." The word brought him back to focus. With the injured hand tucked into a pocket, Yamato entered his apartment, grateful that his father had yet to return. He slipped quietly into his room, falling on the unmade bed. He ached, the discomfort increasing with the memory of smooth feminine flesh under his touch.

"Sora...." His mind gave up the lie. He needed her. He needed....

----

_"You should have gone with Taichi. Sora, we're imbalanced. If we don't stop now, we're going to fall apart." The words were murmured into the soft flesh of the young woman's neck, punctuated with kisses._

She gasped her reply, fingers lost in the pale strands of Yamato's hair. "Yamato....you understand it."

"Don't you?"

"I feel desperation. My heart wants to break when you hold me." The moisture collecting in her eyes fell freely to the cheek that rest against her own.

"We can't live that way. There's a piece missing."

"No, you're right. We're incomplete."

"Taichi will take care of you. He needs you as much as...." He couldn't finish it.

"No....Yamato...."

----

"No....Yamato...." The sound of her own voice woke her, her eyes instantly wide as she murmured the name. "Eh?"

"Talking in your sleep isn't a good habit, you know." Warm eyes regarded her calmly, an expression of sadness evident. "Sora, sit up, okay?" Taichi helped lift the slender shoulders and head from the resting place on his lap.

_Oh shit...._ Sora only smiled, struggling to keep her aprehension hidden. "At least I don't snore. Haha!" Her nervous laugh was cut short by the feeling of a large hand at the side of her face, turning her in Taichi's direction.

"This isn't easy for me. It won't be easy for you." Before another word was spoken, he pulled her to him, delivering a kiss guaranteed to steal the breath from them both for a long moment. Sora found herself lowered to the mattress, gasping for air once Taichi moved away.

"Taichi?" Again, warm lips met; a whispered "Shhh." brought Sora to silence. Pairs of hands moved on the other, under fabric, to touch heated flesh. The routine was well practiced and familiar, replacing the need for words. They remained joined afterwards, exchanging no words, only looking at each other with an odd sense of anxiety.

"Sora." Taichi began, brushing auburn strands from Sora's eyes. "I knew from the beginning that when we started dating, that I wasn't your first choice....no, shh. Let me finish." He silenced the objection with a finger to her lips. "I don't know what happened between you and Yamato, and I knew it wasn't my business, but whatever it is, it's unfinished." He frowned then, waiting for Sora's words.

"......I see." Her eyes closed; the moisture collected there was ushered away by strong thumbs. "Taichi, you're strong. You encourage me to be better than I am. Yamato and I...."

"....are the same, aren't you." He finished for her, a slow nod of understanding. "I always wondered why you turned to me. We're best friends, and I love you....yes I do, more than anything! I just never thought you and I would be more than best friends."

"I've always felt that I wasn't a strong person. You're strong. Yamato is strong." Her eyes opened suddenly. "We felt like we would trap each other, that there would always be shadows around us. He and I couldn't complete each other. I thought you and I would be complete."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, Taichi!" She threw her arms around his neck, planting a firm kiss on the shoulder there. "Of course!"

"But Yamato is who you should be with. You love him differently. You and I....we're not complete, like you said." Taichi pushed her back down gently, palm resting on the damp cheek.

Sora only whimpered an affirmative. "I'm so sorry, Taichi."

"Don't be sorry. You're only human." A soft kiss touched her forehead, as he withdrew. "So go tell him. Tell him I said you two were idiots for ever breaking up in the first place, and if he messes up again, I'll kick his ass." He rolled over and off of the bed, looking for his pants. "Because you're my best friend first."

Sora could only nod numbly, as she looked for her own discarded items.

----

Yamato found himself pulled out of his dreams by a rather loud banging on his front door.

"Hold on...." He ran his fingers through his mussed hair as he made his way to the portal, unlocking and opening it. "Sora....Taichi...." He blinked in apparent surprise.

"We need to talk." Taichi led Sora in by the hand into the living room after Yamato moved aside to allow them in.

"And what's this about? I was taking a nap."

Sora sat down, looking rather uncomfortable. "Taichi...eh...." She wouldn't look at either of them. 

"I'm going to just come right out and say this. You and Sora are two of my best friends. I know you two still have the big flame for each other, so...." Taichi sat down with an audible hiss of the couch.

The blonde looked between his two guests. "Sora loves you, don't you, Sora. She and I already made the choice."

"I love Taichi." Her voice dropped in volume. "I love Yamato." She glanced away from the glare Yamato sent her way.

"You see?" Taichi leaned back, eyes towards the ceiling. "The three of us have alot to work out."

"Yamato, just tell him...." Sora bit her lip, the sharp metallic taste of blood on her tongue.

The Ishida only shook his head. "Sora, I thought we had that point settled." He made his way over, kneeling in front of the female. "Look at me. You know...."

"Tell me what?" A confused expression covered Taichi's features, one hand raised to simply scratch at his neck.

"That Yamammph!" The young woman's explanation was cut off by a hand at her mouth. "MMPH YAMATO?!" Anger touched Sora's eyes. "You're going to let this go and ruin any chance left the three of us might have to be together. You and I were incomplete together. Taichi and I are incomplete together, and you! You're alone! "

Yamato found no words to answer her, one hand simply went to Sora's cheek, as the ice blue turned to gaze on Taichi.

"Yamato, does that mean.....Oh shit." Taichi pivoted on the couch, moving to slide an arm around the sobbing girl's shoulder, his free hand on Yamato's. "Incomplete together...." It made sense, suddenly.

"Sora loves you, and so do I." The admission was simple, spoken in the singer's deep tones.

The response was just as simple, as Taichi pulled both Sora and Yamato into a tight embrace. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He kissed them each in turn, nearly laughing as the pair in his arms mirrored each other's expression as pain turned to surprise.

"Taichi, you're not mad?" Sora blinked in surprise, more so after the kiss delivered to her in response.

"I thought Yamato would be weirded out by it, and I'd ruin any chance with you. I'm just relieved now that I can do this." And in moments the Yagami had Yamato pinned, a muffled "mmph!" absorbed into the kiss he delivered.

Sora could only sit there, mouth wide open, and stare. Yamato pushed his attacker up. "Next time, warn me before you do that."

Taichi helped the other up. "Go ahead and kiss Sora, before she passes out from shock."

After the shock wore off, Yamato was only too happy to follow the order to the full extent of his remarkable talent, leaving Sora breathless and gasping. There remained little opportunity for her to regain lost oxygen, as Taichi moved in to pick up where Yamato left off.

"Ta....Taichi, Yamato....we're running out of room here." Sora disengaged herself from the pair, taking each of them by the hand. "I'm too tired to walk home from here."

"If either of you think I'm letting you go, you can think again." Yamato reversed the hold Sora had on his hand, picking her up. "Let's see if you can still do that thing where you...." He whispered in the young woman's ear, her skin flushing a rosy shade.

"If she can do what thing? HEY. Come back!" Yagami Taichi could only follow the pair back to Yamato's room, to discover the answer for himself.

----

_Eh, chest feels heavy._ Sora blinked awake slowly, unable to sit up from where she lay on her back. A quick glance down revealed Yamato on her left side, head across her upper body, mouth pressed against the side of one breast. A peak of unruly brown revealed that it was Taichi breathing across her navel, fingers twined with Yamato's.

"We're complete." She whispered the words before returning to sleep.

----

**End.**


End file.
